


Home-Holos

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [97]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Someone is camera-shy.





	Home-Holos

Poe sets the holo-recorder up, looking through the aperture, trying to fix the focus. Kylo is sitting on the bed, fully clothed, trying to look relaxed as Poe plays with angles and settings. 

It feels really odd to do it. To pretend it isn’t there, watching him. How do you even act normal? You can’t. You’re either normal, or you’re not. The minute you start thinking about how _to_ act normal, you’re trapped in a recursive loop that makes you feel weirder and weirder, and increasingly unmoored from reality.

“That’s got it,” Poe says, straightening up. He gives a thumbs up, and comes over to the bed.  


“Okay,” Kylo replies. “You… you want to start now?”  


“You not in the mood, babe?”  


“Yes - I mean - yes, I just…” Okay. Kylo smiles, and leans in to try to kiss him.  


Except he’s forgot how you do that, and his nose hit’s Poe’s, and he’s sort of… mouthing at him and panicking with his hands, grabbing at his waist, getting smacked in the process, and–

“Hey–” Poe says, or sort of does, because Kylo is trying to chew his face off.  


“Mnnf?”  


“We don’t need to do this if you don’t want, you know?”  


Kylo sits back, scalded, and frowns. “I do.”

“Ky… it’s just for fun. I can turn the holo-recorder off. I can take it out of the house, if you want. It’s not… you know, it’s just supposed to be fun.”  


“I know, and I thought I wanted it, but…” He glances at the device. “What if we re-watch it, and it’s awful? Like… I say terrible things, or one of us farts, or…”  


“We do that all the time,” Poe points out.  


“Yeah, but… watching it…”  


“Has the fact that you fart ever stopped you from kissing me the next day?” Poe reaches for his hand, holding it gently.  


“…no…”  


“You’re hot. As hell. And you think I am, too. Right?”  


“Well, _yes_.”  


“So why don’t we turn it off and just make out with it there, but turned off? And then when we feel like turning it on - whenever - we do?”  


Kylo eyes it. “Can we put the lens cover on this time?”

“Yeah,” Poe grins. “And then I’m gonna sit on you and make you forget it’s there.”  


Kylo smirks. “That won’t be easy.”

“I’m very determined. And skilled.”  


“Are you, now?”  


Poe crawls down the bed, wiggling his ass as he gets closer to the recorder. “What do _you_ think?” he throws over his shoulder.

Okay. Okay, that’s definitely…

“Maybe we could _start_ with kissing, then turn it off?” Kylo suggests, enjoying the look on Poe’s face. “If… if you put your butt towards the camera, and so when we’re watching it later, I see my hands on it while we’re making out?”  


“Now you’re talking.” Poe turns, pouncing Kylo into the mattress, his ass up and waving invitingly.  


The thought of seeing his hands run over those curves… helping. Definitely helping. Now if Poe could remind him how you kiss…


End file.
